


Scoop

by Wewerenotsupposedtogooutside



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Going Shopping, If you don't know which shorts I'm referring to just google 'Oikawa's awful outfit', M/M, Making Out, Manga Spoiler, Oikawa's awful shorts, Romance, awkward moments, but that's okay, post nationals, they play volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wewerenotsupposedtogooutside/pseuds/Wewerenotsupposedtogooutside
Summary: “You have to help me, Iwa-chan! What am I going to do! I can’t wear those pants! They’re hideous!” Oikawa threw himself on his bed. “They are. You could borrow some of my clothes, but… what time do you have to leave?” Oikawa sighed again, “Six thirty.” Damnit, he didn’t have a choice, did he? He had seven minutes, there was no other option. He would have to wear the awful, hideous shorts.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Scoop

**(6.02 a.m.) You:** IWA-CHAN

 **(6.02 a.m.) You:** WAKE UP

 **(6.03 a.m.) You:** W

 **(6.03 a.m.) You:** A

 **(6.03 a.m.) You:** K

 **(6.03 a.m.) You:** E

 **(6.03 a.m.) Iwa-chan:** It’s 6 am on a Saturday. This better be a real emergency.

 **(6.03 a.m.) You:** U

 **(6.04 a.m.) Iwa-chan:** SHUT UP! I’M AWAKE!

 **(6.04 a.m.) You:** …

 **(6.04 a.m.) You:** P

 **(6.04 a.m.) Iwa-chan:** I’m going back to sleep

 **(6.05 a.m.) You:** NO!

 **(6.05 a.m.) You:** I’M SORRY! I NEED YOUR HELP!

 **(6.05 a.m.) Iwa-chan:** …Fine, what do you want

 **(6.06 a.m.) You:** Thanku! ^_^

 **(6.06 a.m.) You:** I have a date in an hour and my washing machine died on me and now I have nothing to wear! Iwa-chan, this is the worst day of my life! ;0;

 **(6.07 a.m.) Iwa-chan:** wtf is ;0;

 **(6.07 a.m.) You:** It’s obviously a crying/screaming emoji, are you stupid?

 **(6.07 a.m.) You:** HELP ME OUT! D:

 **(6.08 a.m.) Iwa-chan:** First of all, who wants to go on a date at 7 in the morning on a Saturday? Who is this person?

 **(6.08 a.m.) You:** …That’s none of your business

 **(6.09 a.m.) Iwa-chan:** Good night

 **(6.09 a.m.) You:** NO!!

 **(6.09 a.m.) You:** FINE!

 **(6.09 a.m.) You:** It’s Tobio-chan

 **(6.11 a.m.) You:** IWA-CHAN

 **(6.12 a.m.) Iwa-chan:** Sorry, couldn’t type, was laughing too hard

 **(6.12 a.m.) You:** SCREW YOU! >:(

 **(6.12 a.m.) Iwa-chan:** Okay. Sorru. I just didn’t see it conmingg

 **(6.13 a.m.) You:** STOP LAUGHING! AT LEAST CORRECT YOUR TYPOS, YOU ASSHOLE!

 **(6.15 a.m.) Iwa-chan:** Okay, I’m good now. I’ll save the questions for after your… date. (Tears are streaming down my face by the way. Just thought you should know)

 **(6.15 a.m.) You:** Aehgnvekivneihgtk just help me ;_;

 **(6.16 a.m.) Iwa-chan:** Do you have literally nothing to wear?

 **(6.17 a.m.) You:** I always wash everything on Friday! But my washing machine brokeeeeee!! SO I ONLY HAVE THIS:

 **(6.17 a.m.) You:** *one attachment*

 **(6.19 a.m.) Iwa-chan:** You should definitely wear that to your date. Please

 **(6.20 a.m.) You:** I’m gonna call you. I don’t wanna wait 2 minutes every time you have to laugh about the misery that is my life. I HAVE TO LEAVE IN 10 MINUTES!

Oikawa scolded as he hit the call button. Iwaizumi answered right away. “Are you done laughing?” He could hear him take a breath before answering. Oikawa sighed. “Yeah, I’m done.” Iwaizumi giggled a little but went quiet when Oikawa spoke. “You have to help me, Iwa-chan! What am I going to do! I can’t wear those pants! They’re hideous!” Oikawa threw himself on his bed. “They are. You could borrow some of my clothes, but… what time do you have to leave?” Oikawa sighed again, “Six thirty.” Damnit, he didn’t have a choice, did he? He had seven minutes, there was no other option. He would have to wear the awful, hideous shorts. It was either that, or go naked.

“Fuck my life. Okay. I have to wear them.” He eyed the item of clothing on his bed as he took off his pajama pants with one hand, the other hand still holding his phone. “For what it’s worth, I’m very glad I got to be a part of this.” Iwaizumi said, obviously laughing his ass off again. “Please send me a picture! Have fun! Don’t kill Kageyama!” And with that he hung up. Oikawa threw his phone on his bed and cursed under his breath. _Asshole._

Was it really that bad? Maybe he was just overreacting. The red stripes on the shorts might go nice with those socks he owned? As he went to find said socks, he remembered an old jacket of his that might work with the outfit color wise. And literally only color wise. Nothing about this was going to make Oikawa look as hot as his other outfits did. He normally wore tight jeans, tight T-shirts, an occasional pastel green sweater, and even fancy blouses. Hell, his Aoba Johsai jersey was better than this. But wearing that to a date would be weird… Right? He seriously considered it for a second. No, school clothes were unacceptable. The shorts would have to make do.

Oikawa dressed himself as quickly as possible and stared at himself in the mirror. Yes, it was PRETTY bad. The dark-blue/yellow/red striped shorts were definitely not flattering. They were loose and the material was kind of hard an plasticky. It did make his legs look slender because of how wide they were, but that was about the only positive thing to say about them. The outfit did match though.

His blue sneakers matched the blue in his shorts, socks and jacket. The red stripes on his shorts also matched his socks and jacket. He remembered buying the jacket a couple of years ago because he’d liked the color combination and the American High School vibe it had. He’d only worn it three times. Iwaizumi said it made him look like a douchebag. Underneath the jacket he was wearing a white shirt (which he found under his bed five minutes ago) with volleyball drawings. The three drawings on the shirt were simple but cute. The first one was a hand holding a volleyball with the text ‘catch it’, the second one had two hands holding a volleyball with the text ‘hold it’ and the last one a hand hitting the ball with the text ‘serve it.’ He figured Kageyama would probably like the shirt.

Not that he cared about what Kageyama thought.

God, how he wished that was true.

Oikawa looked at his face in the mirror. At least he still had his gorgeous eyes, nose, mouth, chin, eyebrows, etc.. He smiled at his own reflection and immediately mentally slapped himself for being a dork. He grabbed his phone, his blue backpack (curse him, he really had a thing for the color blue), a snack, a sports drink and a brown bracelet, which he put on his right wrist. He didn’t know why, there was no saving this outfit anyway.

He kicked his dead washing machine (his dirty, half wet clothes still inside) on his way out and locked the door. It was 6.33 a.m. now, he would make it in time. It was only a twenty minute walk to the park.

It was pretty warm outside, not too cold for shorts luckily. Early spring, Oikawa’s favorite time of the year. Sure, Christmas and New Years were fun but he HATED the cold. Scarfs were annoying, winter jackets unflattering and gloves made using your phone a pain. Spring was just way better. He loved taking pictures of pretty flowers and late sunsets. Loved that the trees would turn green again and that wearing short sleeves wasn’t weird.

There were not a lot of people on the street at this hour on a Saturday morning. Oikawa honestly didn’t know why he’d agreed to meet up this early. Kageyama was the one who’d suggested it and Oikawa couldn’t say no. Well, it was his own fault really, but he pretended that wasn’t the case.

Oikawa remembered the day Kageyama had asked him out as if it was yesterday. He ran into Kageyama after they’d lost to Karasuno. Oikawa had just said his goodbyes to the other third years and his eyes were still red from crying. He had been on his way home when he heard a familiar voice. “Oikawa-san, have you been crying?” Oikawa had tried to hide his face, to no avail. “No, why would you think that?” He’d replied. A pretty pathetic attempt to hide the truth.

Kageyama had stared at him for a few seconds before taking a step closer. “Your eyes are red and puffy,” He’d leaned in a little, “and you have snot on your face.” Oikawa had gasped in horror. “I do not! How dare you, Tobio-can!” That’d made them both laugh.

Kageyama had asked him out then. And Oikawa’d said yes.

Now that nationals were over, they’d finally picked a day to meet up, and that day was today. Kageyama had even texted him last night to make sure they were still on for their date. Which was cute.

Thinking about Kageyama almost made him forget about his awful outfit. As he got closer to the park he couldn’t help but feel like people were staring at him. What? Had they never seen a handsome young man dressed in VERY ugly shorts? Oikawa hoped that Kageyama looked awful as well. Sure, it’s nice if your date looks cute, but right now he’d much rather go out with an even bigger fashion disaster.

After another ten minute walk he finally arrived at the park. Kageyama was already there. And he looked really really _good._ Oikawa stopped walking to take in his outfit (thank god he still hadn’t spotted him yet, because Oikawa was definitely staring). He was wearing dark gray pants with light gray stripes, which created a checkered pattern. Underneath his pants he was wearing dark gray sneakers and black socks. His white hoodie made him look extremely huggable. And finally, a black stylish backpack. _O fuck me…_

Someone must have helped him, right? Didn’t he always wear plain shirts? Maybe the Karasuno team had somehow helped him with his awful taste as well? Or was he really this fashionable himself? Impossible… Oikawa clenched his fist, scratched his neck and decided to give Kageyama a heads up. A ‘prepare yourself I look awful’ text. He took out his phone and typed as fast as he could. He checked again to make sure the other hadn’t seen him yet before he hit send.

 **(6.55 a.m.) You:** Heyy, Tobio-chan! ^,^ I can see you, you look super cute! Just texting to give you a warning though: I look absolutely horrendous. I’m not kidding. People would pay me to go back inside O.o

Oikawa turned his gaze back to Kageyama, who took out his phone three seconds later. Oikawa prayed that he wouldn’t look around before reading the whole message. He tried to make out Kageyama’s expression but it was hard without his glasses on. No, wait. Was he blushing?

Kageyama’s cheeks were definitely reddening as he read the text. Oikawa wanted to yell: “Don’t just focus on the part where I’m calling you cute! I’m trying to warn you!” but found himself staring at the other’s adorable face instead. Had no one ever called him cute before? How outrageous.

Finally Kageyama lifted his head to look around and find Oikawa. Oikawa took a deep breath and walked over to him. “Hey, Tobio-chan!” Kageyama really did look amazing. The text on his hoody was kind of random though? Well, the highlighted words were anyway… It said ‘Humans Always Search for Different Ways to Fly’, but the marked parts didn’t seem to make a lot of sense…

“Oikawa-san.” The smile on his face was… new. Oikawa had never seen him smile like that before. Or maybe he had been too busy hating on Kageyama while simultaneously denying his feelings for him in the past to notice? “Hey.” Oikawa said again. _Amazing communication skills, idiot._

Kageyama, very unsubtly, checked out Oikawa’s outfit. Oikawa could hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears, his cheeks blossoming a bit from the intense stare. “I know, it’s awf-“  
“I like your shirt.” Kageyama said with a shy smile. He stepped closer (so close!) to move Oikawa’s jacket so he could see the drawings better. Oikawa tried to stay calm. _Don’t say something dumb. Don’t kiss him on the spot. Don’t ask him to marry you._

“It looks good on you,” he said while stepping back. Oikawa immediately missed the closeness. “It makes the rest of the ‘outfit’ acceptable.” He added, grinning. Oikawa widened his eyes in surprise. Did he just diss him? How insulting yet completely understandable!

“My my, Tobio-chan. How dare you insult the beauty that is me!” He said dramatically. Kageyama didn’t seem to care though. He’d spent enough time with his senpai to get used to his overdramatic behavior. Besides, Kageyama thought it was part of his charm. Oikawa was actually a very serious, strong and talented guy. Someone who was definitely going to make it in the professional volleyball world. How could anyone not want Oikawa on their team? The fact that he was a tiny bit of a drama queen from time to time didn’t change any of that.

He just stared at him and said, “It’s just the outfit that I don’t really like,” Oikawa closed his mouth, “I’m not complaining about anything else.”

That shut him up. Oikawa covered his face with his hand to hide his blush, completely failing. He could hear Kageyama’s satisfied laugh. He had way too much power over Oikawa. _Curse him._  
Where did Kageyama even learn how to flirt? God, this was frustrating. Oikawa lifted his head and removed his hands from his still blushy face. “Okay, let’s go! You wanted to play volleyball right? Mr. smooth talker.”

That’s why they’d met up this early. Kageyama wanted to play volleyball. Oikawa thought it was inappropriate to play volleyball on a first date, so he’d texted Kageyama to say that if he wanted to play on their date, it’d have to be _before_ their actual meet up time. Oikawa thought that Kageyama would surely change his mind if it meant getting up at six a.m. on a Saturday, but unfortunately for Oikawa that wasn’t the case.

‘Okay, what time? ‘ is what Kageyama had replied.

It was his own fault, really. He should’ve known better. It was Kageyama, of course he would get up earlier to play volleyball. He would go out during a zombie apocalypse if it meant he could play.

Kageyama smiled again. Oikawa’s heart skipped a beat. “Yes, let’s go.”  
This was going to be a long day.

The park’s volleyball field was free when they arrived (Shocker). They both put their backpacks on a bench, Kageyama taking a very worn out volleyball out of his. They each chose a side and started stretching and warming up.

“Okay, I’m ready! Show me what you got, blueberry!” Oikawa said with a grin. The new nickname caught the other of guard, making him miss his first serve. The ball hit the net and landed on his own side. Kageyama cursed under his breath. Did he really just let a dumb nickname get the better of him?

“Can’t believe you went to nationals with that serve. Honestly Tobio-chan, I’m embarrassed. And you learned that by watching me? How awful.” Oikawa grinned, “Let me show you how it’s done.” Kageyama gave him the finger and threw the ball to his side of the court. The other laughed.

Oikawa tossed the ball in the air, jumped and spiked it as hard as he could. His form was perfect, as if he was frozen in time. Kageyama managed to receive the ball, but it bounced off his arm in the bushes. Oikawa definitely hadn’t stopped practicing after Karasuno defeated them. Of course he hadn’t.

“You’ve gotten stronger again,” he said, “I’m glad that me defeating and crushing you hasn’t destroyed your motivation.” Oikawa clicked his tongue at that. It had only motivated him more. Beating his kohai again was very important to him. He’d done it once, he could do it again. Even if it would take years for them to meet on the court again. He would make it. He would beat them all. “Shut up.” Kageyama smirked. “Make me.” He tossed the ball back to him.

Did he really just say ‘make me’? That’s like saying: ‘kiss me right now’. Goddamnit, why was he being so annoying and adorable at the same time? It was incredibly unfair. He couldn’t kiss him in the middle of the park. He would have to shut him up with his serves. No problem, he could do that. Shutting him up by kissing him was for later. Hopefully.

They played for another two hours before Oikawa had enough. “Tobio-chan,” he said while throwing himself on the ground, “I’m tired. I don’t wanna play anymore.” He moved his head to look at Kageyama. There was definitely a small pout on his face. _Cute._

Kageyama sat down next to him. His forehead was a bit sweaty. “Gross, Tobio-chan. You’re sweating like crazy!” Oikawa laughed and touched Kageyama’s forehead with his finger. “So are you!” He said, wiping his forehead self-consciously. “Na-ah, that’s just my natural glow.” He was still laying on the ground. He wasn’t that tired, he just didn’t want to spent their whole day playing volleyball. Well, he wouldn’t have minded that actually, but he wanted to know what Kageyama was like on a date.

They just stared at each other for a few second. When Oikawa’s face started to heat up he finally sat himself upright. “What do you want to do next, Tobio-chan?” He got up and stuck out his hand to help the other up.

Kageyama thought about it before answering. “Maybe we can go shopping? Get you new pants?”  
“Why? What’s wrong with these? You don’t like them?” Oikawa smiled then. “Just kidding. I would like that very much, thank you.” His expression was soft and kind. It made Kageyama’s heart flutter and he had to look away. Before they took off, they drank their sports drinks. Because ‘hydration is important, Tobio-chan.’

As it turned out, shopping with Oikawa was the worst thing ever. They visited four stores before he even found something he wanted to try on.

“What do you think, is it too blue?” What did that even mean? Could jeans even be too blue? “I, uhm, no?” Kageyama was sitting on a chair next to the mirror that Oikawa was looking at himself in. “Not very convincing. Let me try on another one.”

Oikawa had noticed how done Kageyama was with this whole shopping idea, so he decided to make sure he wouldn’t regret having suggested it. “What about these?” Kageyama looked up from his phone and _holy fuck._

Oikawa was wearing black jeans. And they were _tight._ There were small silver chains on both sides. He’d tucked in his volleyball shirt and taken off his jacket, so you could see the buttons and zipper. Were they high waisted jeans? Kageyama didn’t know enough about fashion to be sure, but damn. These pants really looked amazing on Oikawa.

He turned around and _bless whoever designed these jeans, bless Oikawa for dressing horribly this morning, bless everything._

His ass looked absolutely amazing. Literally perfect. Kageyama swallowed visibly. Oikawa grinned. He knew how to make himself look amazing. “You like it?” He asked, raising one eyebrow. He then slowly moved his hands over his body. First over his hips, then his stomach and chest. “It’s not too tight, is it?” Kageyama was following his every move. His face a nice shade of red.

“You- I mean- It’s-” Oikawa laughed at that. Kageyama was so flustered, all he could do was stare at the other. “Okay, that’s all I need to hear! I’ll take them.” He said with the smuggest look on his face. He winked at Kageyama, turned around and walked back to the dressing rooms. Kageyama snapped back to reality when Oikawa returned in his awful shorts. Though, to be honest, even those looked pretty acceptable as long as it was Oikawa who was wearing them. He could pull off almost anything.

Not that Kageyama would ever admit that out loud.

Oikawa paid for the new pants and something else he’d grabbed on his way to the register. The lady behind the counter handed him his bag and he thanked her. Kageyama was awkwardly playing on his phone when Oikawa walked over to him.

“Are you ready to go? I figured we could get something to eat.” He said. Kageyama nodded. “Sounds good.”

They walked side by side in comfortable silence. Oikawa was pretty sure that everything was going great so far. No awkwardness, no hateful comments (accept for the occasional trash talk when they were playing volleyball). They’d even flirted a little. Or a lot.

Kageyama Tobio was a lot better at going on dates than Oikawa’d thought.

Which reminded him. “Question,” Kageyama looked at him, “did you pick that outfit out yourself? Because you look really good, and I can’t remember a time where you looked good in your casual clothes.” Kageyama’s eyes widened a little in surprise.

Okay, maybe that came out a little harsher than he’d intended. “I mean, not that you ever looked ugly or something. You never went outside in these,” he pointed to his own shorts, “so, but I-I was just wondering. Because you look amazing, ‘s all.” _Very smooth._

Oikawa scratched his neck as he side eyed the other. He was smiling. Why was he smiling? Not a sweet smile, a grin. It was as if every time Oikawa’s confidence faltered, Kageyama’s flirty and cocky side came out.

Something Oikawa could get used to.

“First of all, ouch. How insulting.” Kageyama flicked his arm. The other yelped in surprise. “Hey!” Kageyama laughed. “And second of all, yeah no someone definitely helped me. My sister is really into fashion and make-up and stuff. I wanted to wear a tracksuit to be honest, but she said that was absolutely unacceptable.”

“You wanted to wear a tracksuit to our date?” Oikawa couldn’t help but snort. That would have been very funny. And probably kind of adorable. But he was glad his sister had talked him into wearing this instead. Even if it meant he was the fashion disaster among the two.

They walked about fifteen minutes until they arrived at a small bakery. They sat down and a waiter came to get their order. Oikawa ordered strawberry cheesecake with chocolate milk (he hated coffee) and Kageyama ordered a blueberry muffin and Iced Tea. They talked as they ate their food, occasionally stealing bites from the other’s plate.

“So,” Oikawa said as he took another sip from his chocolate milk, “for how long have you had a crush on me?” Kageyama choked on his muffin and he started coughing, his face flushed pink. “I mean, I know you had a crush on me in middle school.” He stirred his straw in his glass. “Everyone knew.” Kageyama stared at him.

“Everyone?” He looked horrified. Had he really been that obvious?

“Ha! I knew it! You had the hots for me! Iwa-chan said I was crazy for thinking that.”

“Wait, so not everyone knew?” He’d tricked him into confessing. That sneaky bastard. Kageyama couldn’t believe it.

“No, I thought I was delusional for thinking you liked me because no one believed me, but I guess I was right.” Kageyama pouted. “I can’t believe you talked about that with other people…”  
Kageyama looked at him. Was he blushing? Wait, oh my god. “Oikawa-san, why _did_ you talk to everyone about it?” Oikawa laughed awkwardly, turning his gaze to his food.

“Maybe, just maybe, because I wanted it to be true? I mean, I hated your guts, but I guess there’s a fine line between hate and maybe having a tiny crush on your cute kohai.” He took another sip. “You were always following me around, asking me to help you. Yes, it was annoying, but also kind of nice? I was younger though, it was basically the same thing as having a crush on your teacher when you’re eight years old, I think. If that makes sense.” Kageyama smiled at him and stole another bite from his cheesecake.

“Yes, that makes sense. I think it was the same for me. Although, I’ve never had a crush on a teacher before. I did have a crush on the yellow car from Bob the Builder, but that was when I was five.” Oikawa snorted so hard that he inhaled chocolate milk through his nose. He started coughing.

“Oh my god!” He was laughing so hard that tears were starting to escape from his eyes. Kageyama looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention to them.

“Hey, I told you that to make you feel better about your embarrassing crush on me. You weren’t supposed to laugh, dick.” He kicked him under the table. Oikawa wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. “I’m sorr-“ He suddenly slapped his hand over his mouth.

“Jesus, I think I used to have a thing for Ash Ketchum. You know, that dude from Pokémon.” He stared at Kageyama. “Wasn’t he ten years old?” He asked, still a little pouty. “Yes, but I was seven or something at the time. And who are you to judge, you were in love with a car.” They both fell quiet.

“In my defense, there was one episode where he had an allergic reaction to some flowers and I felt really bad for him.” Kageyama said as he took out his phone and went to Google Images. “What are you doing?” Oikawa leaned over the table to see, but Kageyama quickly moved his phone away. After another minute he showed his screen. He’d made a collage with pictures of Ash and Oikawa, small red hearts everywhere. Oikawa gasped in horror. “Nooo, that’s awful! Please delete it!” He snatched the phone from the other’s hand.

Wait, how did he make that collage so fast? Where did he…?

“Tobio-chan, where did you get those pictures of me?” Kageyama’s eyes shot up. “I-“ He stared at his drink. “I recognize some of them from our school website, but this one doesn’t look familiar.” He pointed to the picture in the top left corner. It was a cute picture. Oikawa was wearing a mint green sweater with a white blouse underneath it. He was smiling at something, a warm and kind look on his face.

“I ran into you at the bookstore about two week ago.” He said finally. Oikawa raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I don’t know, you looked good in that sweater and I wanted to take a picture and I tried to stop myself but then you smiled like that and I took the picture anyway and I really liked how it turned out so I didn’t delete it even though it made me feel like a creepy stalker.” His eyes were closed as he rambled.

He opened them after a few seconds of silence. Oikawa’s expression softened and he handed the other his phone back. _He’s way too cute._

He took out his own phone, opened his gallery and clicked on a picture. He wordlessly gave the phone to Kageyama. Kageyama’s eyes widened as he took in what was on the screen.

It was a picture of Kageyama in a sports store. He was in front of a wall filled with volleyballs. His expression was so peaceful and happy and his eyes were sparkling.

“You were just standing there and you looked so incredibly happy and adorable. I couldn’t help but take a picture. You didn’t even buy a volleyball in the end. You were just there to look, weren’t you?”

Kageyama couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed Oikawa there. And he couldn’t believe that Oikawa’d thought he looked adorable enough to be picture worthy.

He had been there to look at the volleyballs. He’d just screwed up an English test and felt terrible. He went to the store to cheer himself up. The fact that Oikawa seemed to have noticed that really struck him.

When Kageyama told Hinata about his date with Oikawa, he’d laughed his ass off. Asking him multiple times if he hadn’t mistaken him for someone else. Someone who ‘wasn’t a total dick.’

Nope, he hadn’t.

Oikawa could definitely be a total dick from time to time, but overall? He was pretty amazing.

They stayed for another fifteen minutes before they headed back to the park. It was around four p.m. when they were back at the spot they’d met up that morning. There was no one around.  
Oikawa stopped walking when they arrived at the volleyball field. He opened his backpack and took out a small wrapped object. He awkwardly gave it to Kageyama.

Kageyama stared at the gift in his hand, not sure what to say to the other. “I bought that when we were shopping for new pants. You can open it. It’s nothing special, you can throw it away or burn it if you don’t want it.”

Kageyama silently ripped the wrapping paper and took out the gift. His whole face broke into a smile when he saw what it was.

He’d bought him a keychain with a small milk carton on it. It was white and blue and it had a cute smiling face and a small straw and everything. Kageyama closed his hand around the gift, making sure it stayed safe.

“Thank you, Oikawa-san. I really like it.”

A small breeze made Kageyama’s hair dance and the sun on his back made him glow. Oikawa’s breath got caught in his throat. He gazed into blueberry eyes as he took a step closer. Kageyama did the same.

Their foreheads were pressed together and their noses were millimeters apart from touching. They stayed like that for a few second, lingering, waiting. Until Kageyama whispered, “Are you going to kiss me or not?”

Their breath mingled and Oikawa finally _finally_ pressed their lips together. He moved his hand to Kageyama’s neck, his thumb on the other’s cheek, moving in small circles as he kept their mouths together softly. Kageyama gripped Oikawa’s wrist to make sure his hand stayed there, gentle and soothing.

Oikawa was the first to break away. He leaned back and opened his eyes, only to find a completely flustered Kageyama. His whole face was a nice shade of pink, his lips were shiny and parted, and his eyes were only half open. “That was my first kiss.” He said softly.

Oikawa grunted and Kageyama met his gaze. He moved to lean his forehead on Kageyama’s shoulder. “How do you keep doing that, Tobio-chan?”

“What?”

“You keep going from impossibly flirty and cocky to impossibly cute and shy in only a few seconds. It’s really unfair.” Kageyama put his hand on Oikawa’s head.

“Sorry.” Oikawa laughed softly. They stayed like that for a while.

Oikawa hummed when Kageyama started massaging his head. He couldn’t believe they’d kissed. Sure, that was what he’d hoped for, but you never know how first dates will go. Not that he had been on a lot of first dates. And the ones he had gone on never ended with a kiss. Just an awkward goodbye hug or wave.

“I’m glad I asked you out.” Kageyama said suddenly. Oikawa lifted his head. “Yeah?”

“Yes. I never stopped admiring you, you know. I still think you’re the greatest setter. And I think you’re going to become really famous because you’re strong, and you’re always striving to become even stronger. And I think my Scoop-from-Bob-the-Builder leveled crush on you never really went away.” Oikawa’s eyes widened a little. “Wow, I-“

Damn, he didn’t expect that at all. Not being able to go to nationals had kind of really destroyed Oikawa for a while. But he’d moved on. Decided that it wasn’t the end for him. That his volleyball career was far from over.

He didn’t need Kageyama’s words, but they were definitely nice to hear. Who doesn’t want their crush to believe in them?

He smiled at him. “Well, I hope you’re right. Thank you. I’m glad I said yes to you asking me out.” Kageyama took his hand and squeezed it gently. He turned his gaze to the ground as he spoke, “Y-you know, my parents aren’t home. You can come over if you want…”

“My my, Tobio-chan! How forward of you!”

“Shut up!” Oikawa grinned.

“Make me.”

It was only a ten minute walk from the park to Kageyama’s house. Their pinkies brushed as they walked. Oikawa had never been to Kageyama’s house, so he was kind of nervous. His parents weren’t home though, so he would probably be fine. He hoped.

They entered and took off their shoes. Kageyama walked through the hallway to the kitchen to grab some food for them. “What do you want? We have,” he opened a cabinet and the fridge, “chocolate, apple pie and chocolate cookies.” Oikawa leaned against the table. “I’d kill for some chocolate right now.” Kageyama picked a random bar, grabbed his backpack (with the new keychain on the zipper) and headed for the stairs, Oikawa right behind him.

Kageyama’s room was the first one on the right. Oikawa immediately started looking around. There were a lot of volleyball things, posters, pictures, books, old balls, volleyball shoes. Even a stuffed animal in the shape of a volleyball. He walked over to Kageyama’s desk. It was black, just like his bedsheets and two of the walls. His desk chair was orange, which matched the other two walls and some other small things. There were a lot of framed pictures. One of the Karasuno team at nationals and one at their school, a picture with just their first years, a picture of the Kitagawa Daiichi team when Oikawa was a third year. Another small frame had a picture of Kageyama and, what looked like, his sister. They looked alike. The biggest frame was of Kageyama and an old man. Oikawa picked that one up.

“That’s my grandpa. He passed away a couple of years ago. He’s the reason I got into volleyball.” Kageyama was visibly upset as he spoke, eyes casted downwards. Oikawa put the picture back. “I’m sorry for your loss…” He walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. Kageyama didn’t hesitate and immediately wrapped his arms around the other.

“You want to watch one of my nationals games?” He asked softly. Oikawa hummed. “I watched all of them already.” He loosened his hug a little but Kageyama didn’t move. “Really?”

“Yes, of course. You were amazing, Tobio. We can watch something else though. A movie? Have you seen Frozen?” Kageyama couldn’t help but snort. His sister had forced him to watch the first one because she was obsessed with Elsa’s hair (same reason he had to watch Tangled. Twice). Of course Oikawa would love them too.

“I’ve seen the first one.” He let go of Oikawa slowly and sat down on his bed. He opened his laptop. Oikawa joined him. “I can give you my Disney+ password. Unless you have an account. I like your stuffed animals by the way.” He picked up a small axolotl one and booped it against Kageyama’s nose. That made him smile.

They watched the movie and ate their chocolate. As it turned out, Kageyama was very talkative during movies. Wondering out loud what might happen and why things were going a certain way. He was quiet during the songs, but started asking questions again when the plot moved along. Oikawa tried to answer as much as he could (he’d seen the movie six times already).

After the end credits he closed his laptop. “And?”  
“I liked it. I still have some questions, but definitely a good movie.” He took one of the last pieces of chocolate and handed it to Oikawa. “Right! Iwa-chan didn’t like it! He said it ruined the first one for him? Freaking outrageous!” Kageyama giggled as he put his laptop on his nightstand.

“I like your room. Mine is a lot messier.”

It was true, Oikawa’s room was always messy. Clothes on the floor and his bed, piles of closed and opened school books on his desk, old poster, blood from dead mosquitoes on almost every wall. Even empty pizza boxes. He didn’t really care about the mess, as long as he himself could find everything he needed.

“I cleaned up a bit. It’s a lot worse usually.” He said. Oikawa scanned the room again. Then it hit him what Kageyama had said.

“Did you clean because you thought I might come over? That’s honestly adorable.” Kageyama flushed red as he stared at one of his old volleyballs, obviously embarrassed.

Oikawa shuffled closer so he was sitting in front of him. He moved his hand to Kageyama’s chin, tilting his head gently to make him look up. “You’re really cute. And funny. And cocky, and talented, and a little oblivious, but also breathtakingly beautiful and amazing. And I really want to kiss you right now. Is that okay?”

Kageyama nodded.

So he did.

He pressed their lips together softly. It was gentle and it made Oikawa’s heart flutter. He moved a bit closer to deepen the kiss a little and Kageyama wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck.

They broke apart, their foreheads still touching. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Oikawa dove back in, hungry for more. Kageyama gasped when he felt hands on his back. Oikawa used the opportunity to push his tongue into Kageyama’s mouth. He hoped he hadn’t crossed a line.

But then Kageyama grunted softly and opened his mouth a little wider and that was all it took for Oikawa to lose his composure just a tiny bit. He pushed the other suddenly, forcing him to lie down. He loomed over him as he continued kissing him, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths. Kageyama sucked on Oikawa’s bottom lip and _god, that felt so good._

He moved his thumb to Kageyama’s chin again, angling his face differently to deepen the kiss. And Kageyama moaned, _moaned_ , when Oikawa started sucking on his neck, leaving a trail of saliva and almost invisible marks. Kageyama pulled Oikawa’s face back to his and kissed him again, desperate.

That’s when they heard the front door open.

“Tobio, I’m home!” Oikawa immediately jumped up, leaving a very breathless and flustered Kageyama on the bed. “That’s my sister.” He said as he got up as well. They both stayed quiet for a while to catch their breaths.

Eventually they went downstairs and Oikawa introduced himself. Miwa kept giving her little brother knowing looks as she listened to what Oikawa was saying.

“Well, I’m glad you two had fun today. I’m going to make dinner. Would you like to stay, Oikawa?” Miwa asked. “I would love to, but I should probably head home. I have a dead washing machine to deal with and I have a test on Monday.” Miwa nodded. “Is that why you’re dressed like this?” She grinned. Kageyama laughed a little. So that runs in the family apparently.

“Ah, yes.” Miwa told him it was okay, and then she proudly mentioned how great she’d done with helping her brother pick his outfit for their date. Kageyama looked impossibly embarrassed.

They went back upstairs to grab Oikawa’s things. “I’ll stay for dinner next time, okay?” Apparently he’d noticed Kageyama’s disappointment. “Yes. Next time.” He smiled.

There was going to be a next time.

Oikawa kissed him again, deep and slow. “I can walk you home.” He said as they broke apart.

“No, that’s okay. Dinner is almost ready. I’ll text you when I get home, okay?”

Kageyama walked with him to the front door. “Thank you for the key chain. And for today.” Oikawa smiled. “I’m glad you like it, and you are most welcome.” He said with a cheeky grin. “Thank you, too.” He pressed a soft kiss to Kageyama’s forehead, waved to Miwa and left.

When he got home he sent Kageyama a quick text.

 **(7.36 p.m.) You:** I had a lot of fun today, Tobio! Wanna go on another date next week? ^.^  
P.S. I can wear this next time:

 **(7.37 p.m.) You:** *one attachment*

Kageyama opened the text and cursed out loud. It was a hideous T-shirt with the yellow car from Bob the Builder on it.

**Author's Note:**

> We love a flirty Kageyama
> 
> I had literally no idea where this story was going, I just made shit up as I wrote😂
> 
> I've been editing this for months, so I hope it's not too awful!😅  
> Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
